Uranusball
Uranusball |image = File:Screenshot_2873.png By branca_productions|caption = You see that, are funny my name and my pose?|type = Ice giant|location = roughly 20 AU|radius = 25 559 km Anus|distance = 2,877,000,000 km|orbital_period = 84.0205 years|rotational_period = 16 days|axial_tilt = 98 degrees|temperature = -216°C|surface_pressure = ?|earth_similarity_index = None|friends = Neptuneball Jupiterball Sunball Oberonball Titaniaball Umbrielball Mirandaball Arielball Can into hockey Thank you for discovering me! Djiboutiball|enemies = Plutoball Earthlings making Uranus jokes and others who joke about him|personality = Ashamed|notes = Is actually a planet, not your anus. He also cannot into seriousness.|nativename = Οὐρανός|surface = 8.084 x 1015 km2s|imagewidth = 200px|capital = North pole I'm not capable with life.|language = |status = Trying to ignore those ur anus jokes}} Uranusball is gross the seventh planet in the Solar System. His most defining feature is his extreme obliquity (axial tilt), which he is not too happy about it. Sometimes he cries because all planets criticize his name of being uranus which sounds similiar to Your anus actually he isn't a real anus, but just an ice giant that orbits the sun. He and Neptuneball were once in a reverse configuration, with Uranusball being the 8th planet and Neptuneball the 7th. However, they were locked in a gravitational dance with Jupiterball and Saturnball, sending Neptuneball out into the Kuiper Belt. Composition Uranus is an ice giant, meaning he is a planet with a thicc atmosphere and a large water-ice mantle. Due to extremely high pressures, the water in his mantle exists in exotic ice forms. The pressure may also break up methane molecules, crushing them into diamonds. Orbit - Rotation Uranus orbits the Sun every ~40 years, with a semi-major axis of about 20 AU. Like all of the outer planets, his orbit has a low eccentricity and inclination. His obliquity, which is perhaps his most famous feature, is nearly 90°, likely due to a past violent encounter with a protoplanet billions of years in the past. Moons Uranus has 27 known moons, although he may have more. #Cordeliaball #Opheliaball #Biancaball #Cressidaball #Desdemonaball #Julietball #Portiaball #Rosalindball #Cupidball #Belindaball #Perditaball #Puckball #Mabball #Mirandaball #Arielball #Umbrielball #Titaniaball #Oberonball #Franciscoball #Calibanball #Stephanoball #Trinculoball #Sycoraxball #Margaretball #Prosperoball #Setebosball #Ferdinandball Relations Friends * Neptuneball - brothers you were only discovered because of me * Jupiterball - Just like me, stop calling him ugly he can rip you in half idiots * ''Voyager 2'' - Thank you for visiting me. I felt lonely….... * Pooball - Brothers in repulsiveness. * Shitball - Another brother in repulsiveness. * Djiboutiball - Yet another brother in repulsiveness. Enemies * Earthball - Stop making Uranus jokes or else I will Anschluss you... * Venusball - Earth's sister, why can't balls make fun of her? she's hot like hell right? get it? * Saturnball - stop calling me thin-ringed and the bend-over planet.No joke its actually pretty funny How to draw * Draw a featureless azure sphere (No circle tool). * Draw faint gray rings around it vertically. * Draw the eyes on the left/right side, and you're finished. Comics Uranus can into hockey.png Uranus.png Surface Care Addiction le x le.png Uranusball-0.png 20. Book of Exoplanets.png PlanetNine.png Reddit Spacetime Inspector Not-So Great Red Spot.png Uranus Comic.png|Earthball triggers Uranusball by saying his name and understood by Uranusball "Your Anus" Planetballmap.png Category:Planetballs Category:Solar System Category:Uranusball Category:No Geography Category:Milky Way Category:Space Category:Funny Name Category:Universeball